La Familia
by AVAS98
Summary: Para empezar no estoy segura nisiquiera de el título, pero acá va más o menos un resumen. Estamos en el 2027, Quinn cansada de los problemas y el trabajo y queriendo pasar más tiempo con sus hijas, toma la decisión de volver a Lima por un tiempo. Rachel se toma un descanso de Brodway, luego de haber llegado al estrellato y también decide volver a casa, pero no lo hará sola.
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

Hola, estos primeros dos capítulos los escribí como un tipo de piloto o algo así, para ver si gusta la idea de la historia ya que es la primera vez que voy a escribir algo pensando en una historia y no en un One-Shoot. No se que tal saldrá, por lo que quizas demore en publicar.

Espero disfruten leer y sepan disculpar faltas y errores. Si tienen ideas, les gustó esta idea o quieren seguir leyendo, dejen sus comentarios. Si quieren ayudarme a seguir soy toda oidos.

Saludos XOXO

* * *

Prólogo:

Una chica rubia está parada delante de la pared mirando la pizarra de anuncios específicamente uno que decía "New Derections será re abierto: el Glee club se reabrirá y empezará a funcionar el próximo lunes. Interesados anotarse aquí." Se planteaba seriamente entrar después de todo su madre y sus abuelas decían que tenía una gran voz, además de que su abuela le había enseñado técnicas para cantar afinado y cada vez manejaba su voz mejor.

Por otro lado, una morena venia caminando pensando en lo tonta que había sido al olvidar colocar los nombres en el anuncio, cuando vio una chica rubia con uniforme de porrista parada viendo fijamente el anuncio del coro, por lo que decidió acercarse.

 **\- ¿Te vas a anotar?** – pregunto a la rubia de espalda.

 **\- No lo sé, me hablaron muy bien del Glee club de esta escuela e incluso mi madre estuvo hace mucho tiempo cuando ganaron su última nacional. Me conto que eran como una gran familia, que ahí nadie la juzgaba y que todos se apoyaban y no discriminaban a nadie. Me dijo que incluso le dolió mucho cuando lo cerraron, por todos los recuerdos que le traía, pero no sé si será lo mismo, no va a ser con el mismo profesor y ni siquiera sé quién lo va a manejar. –** contestó todavía sin girarse y logrando que se le cruzaran varias preguntas en la mente a la morena, pero de las cuales no dijo ninguna.

 **\- Si, el club era todo eso y más, y si el señor Shue no va a estar a cargo está vez, pero te aseguro que va a ser exactamente la misma esencia con los mismos objetivos, después de todo yo voy a llevarlo y aprendí del mejor.** – terminó por decir la morena.

La chica rubia ni siquiera se había girado a ver quién le hablaba, pero conocía esa voz de algún lado. No lo pensó mucho más y se inscribió total con probar no se perdía nada, además iba a ser feliz a su adorada abuela.

Luego de inscribirse voltio y se quedó sorprendida al ver quien era la mujer que le hablaba, no había forma que se equivocara después de todo llevaba toda una vida escuchando de ella, viéndola en videos o en sus presentaciones, incluso a veces de lejos, pero nunca en persona.

A la morena por otro lado le sonaba mucho aquella cara, sus rasgos, el porte o el cómo alzo la ceja por la sorpresa. Simples cosas que le recordaban a algo o más bien a alguien. La vio tomar sus cosas, dedicarle una sonrisa tímida e irse. Así que se acercó y leyó en el papel el nombre de la chica.

 _-Bethany Corcoran Fabray._

Y aunque estaba sumamente sorprendida escribió, en la hoja.

 _-El club Glee será dirigido por la estrella de Brodway Rachel Berry y co-dirigido por el también conocido Kurt Hummel._


	2. Chapter 2 Capítulo 1

**P.V. Beth.**

Al finalizar las clases se fue caminando sola a su casa, deseando poder llegar y contarle a su madre como estuvo su primer día, decirle que mantuvo su lugar en las porristas, y sobre todo contarle que se encontró, con nada más y nada menos que Rachel Barbra Berry, estrella de Brodway, diva consagrada y parte confusa de su familia.

Detuvo su camino frente a una casa, grande blanca, la cual era su hogar desde hace 7 meses. La observo y noto que en la entrada estaba estacionada la moto de su madre, por lo que corrió hacia dentro para saludar a su querida madre y para por fin contarle todo.

 **\- ¡Mamá, ya llegué!**

 **\- Hola cielo, ¿Cómo te fue?** – se escuchó desde la derecha, por lo que tiro su mochila y corrió al encuentro de su madre que estaba cocinando o más bien recalentando la comida. Le dio un abrazo y un eso para luego sentarse en un banco a la barra de la cocina.

 **\- Me fue super, mamá. Tengo de nuevo mi lugar como capitana de porrista, la entrenadora ya anunció que se va a retirar, por lo que nadie se va a sorprender cuando llegues el lunes que viene, me imagino que lo avisará el lunes, lo que si no se es quien va a ayudarte, porque tu sola no vas a poder con el club de fotografía y las porristas.**

 **\- Beth, ya te dije que respires y no hables tan de corrido. Además, tú ya sabes que nada es imposible para un Fabray y mucho menos para la gran abogada y fotógrafa Lucy Quinn Fabray.** – dice lo último haciendo muecas y dándose falso alarde.

 **\- Como digas mamá, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que mis abuelas no van a estar acá este año, al menos no todo y tú todavía nos tienes a mí y a mi hermana, que, aunque no demos trabajo, también queremos tiempo contigo.**

 **\- Lo se cielo, y lo voy a tener, por eso nos vinimos, para tener un tiempo para nosotras y tranquilas, sobre todo me preocupa tu hermana que tuvo el último año complicado.** – me dice y veo que intenta alejar los recuerdos tan tristes que le vienen a la mente. **– En fin, dejemos eso y mejor dime que más pasó.**

 **\- Me inscribí en el club Glee.**

 **\- ¡Oh, Beth! Shelby va a estar muy contenta cuando lo sepa.**

 **\- Sí, pero eso no es todo… ¡Adivina a quien vi y me habló!**

 **\- No sé, ¿Quién?**

 **\- Rachel Barbra Berry.** – es decir ese nombre y mi madre queda petrificada, para luego sonreír y hablar.

 **\- Me imaginaba que esto podría pasar, pero no creía que te fueras a encontrar justo con ella. Creo que luego de como doce años sin vernos, nos vamos a volver a cruzar.** – deja de hablar y se queda pensando, lo sé porque mira al vacío, para luego volver a hablar – **Creo que voy a tener que hablar con tu madre sobre esto, porque muy seguro tengamos que dar explicaciones. Ya que si el Glee Club está abierto y Rachel está en la ciudad es muy probable que los demás vengan en camino.**

 **\- A la abuela Shelby de seguro no le importa que contemos como son las cosas, así como NO le importa que le diga abuela y no mamá, es más creo que le gusta.** – digo remarcando la última parte.

 **\- Ya lo sé Beth, pero, aun así, te crio sin mí por 6 años, no puedes olvidarlo. Es como que tu hermana me dijera tía.**

 **\- Es diferente, además de otra forma era muy confuso antes todo esto y así quedó. Ella sabe que la amo igual que lo que te amo a ti.**

 **\- ¡Mami, llegué! –** se escucha el grito de mi hermana.

 **\- En la cocina princesa.** – dice mi madre.

Una rubia de ojos marrones, cabello lacio, alta y delgada entraba por la puerta.

 **B: - Pero miren si es Lauren Dennis Fabray honrándonos con su presencia. ¿No será que demoro porque se consiguió una novia o un novio por ahí?**

 **L: - No molestes Beth. Mami el autobús demora mucho en traernos a todos, por eso demore, yo no tengo nada de eso.** – explico la niña viendo con preocupación a su madre.

 **Q: - Ya lo sé cariño, Beth solo quiere bromear contigo.**

 **L: - Pues no me gusta.**

 **Q: - Deja a tu madre quieta y mejor me das un abrazo y un beso que me lo estas debiendo.** – la niña ni lo dudo, tomo carrera y se arrojó a los brazos de su madre. **– Además déjenme decirles que ayer de noche llamaron sus abuelas y el fin de semana que viene va a hacernos una visita y me dijeron que traen regalos.**

 **L: - ¡Sí!**

 **Q: - Ahora, a hacer los deberes que yo voy a terminar con el almuerzo.** – dijo la rubia mayor y la pequeña corrió hacia su cuarto. – **Y voy a pensar que voy a hacer con la estrella de Brodway.**

Yo simplemente sonreí para luego tomar mis cosas e ir hacia mi habitación, después de todo estaba segura que su madre tomaría una buena decisión o la mejor que se pueda tomar.

* * *

Espero les á es la primera historia que escribo, en la que estoy pensando que lleve más de uno o dos capítulos, así que es posible que se me dificulte encontrar el ritmo para escribir, pero lo voy a intentar.

Disculpen los errores y faltas de ortografía.

Si les gusto dejen algun comentario para saverlo y asi seguir escribiendo.

Si tienen ideas para ayudarme a continuar con la trama o comentarios constructivos, soy toda oidos o sera ojos?

Saludos A.A. XOXO


	3. Chapter 3 Capítulo 2

_**Hola,**_

 _ **Este es un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten y sepan disculpar los errores.**_

 _ **Ana, me alegro que te gustara el comienzo y que me dejaras un comentario, las dudas se iran aclarando poco a poco, pienso que en dos o tres caps. más van a estar todas aclaradas. Por ahora ya se sabe que Beth tiene 16 pronto a cumplir los 17 años, Quinn y los demás 33 años. Mi resumen no fue el mejor pero no sabía muy bien que escribir. Si tienes sugerencias o comentarios te leere con gusto.**_

 _ **Estaré esperando sus comentarios y ideas para continuar la historia, espero que por ahora les agrade este cap.**_

 _ **Saludos XOXO**_

* * *

 **P.V. Quinn**

¡LUNES! Si era lunes y no podía estar más aterrada. No solo empezaba un nuevo trabajo, sino que también estaba a punto de enfrentar su pasado.

Son las 5:00 a.m. y yo estoy preparando un nutritivo desayuno para mí y Beth. La verdad es que no me gustaba tener que levantarme tan temprano, pero era el primer día como entrenadora de las porristas y ellas están acostumbradas a entrenar a las 6:00 a.m., antes de que empiecen las clases y luego tienen otra hora de tarde, por lo que como primero quería presentarme y hablar con ellas, antes de cambiar las cosas, así que eran las 5 de la mañana de un LUNES y yo ya estaba de pie, preparando el desayuno.

Igual no era cualquier lunes, porque sabía que no iba a poder evitar encontrarme con Rache y con algún otro conocido que de seguro estará acompañando a la diva, ya que ella nunca está sola.

Luego de hablar con Shelby habíamos acordado que no había por que mentir en nada asi que, la verdad iba a ser conocida y no estaba tan asustada por eso, porque no había nada que ocultar, sino más bien, estaba aterrada ante volver a enfrentar todos esos recuerdos.

Listo el desayuno que, aunque tenía su parte proteica y saludable, también contaba con su dosis diaria de Tocino, fui a llamar a Beth, la cual se levantó enseguida y se dispuso a vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Mientras yo me terminé de alistar y luego me reuní con ella.

 **\- Hoy tengo pensado además de lo normal, o sea ir a la práctica y luego ir a ver las cosas del club de fotografía, hacer una pequeña broma personal al medio día, cuando toque el timbre del receso, con la ayuda de las porristas. –** dije mientras tomaba mi café y comía el resto de mi desayuno. Si porque tengo una excelente broma, sobre todo sabiendo que Rachel Berry va a estar ahí.

 **\- Si, ¿qué vamos a hacer?** – me preguntó Beth y me divierte ver que, aunque tenga 16 años se siga ensuciando un poco y como brillan sus ojos cuando come su tocino.

 **\- Ya te lo diré, junto a las demás. –** le dije y vi como frunció el ceño al saber que no iba a enterarse de mi plan aún.

 **\- Mamá estoy un poco preocupada de que piensen que voy a tener favoritismo o algo así**. – volvió a hablar luego de unos minutos en los que ambas nos dedicamos solo a comer el desayuno.

 **\- No te preocupes cielo, voy a dejar claro que eso no va a existir y que el puesto de capitana lo tienes porque la coach Estela, así lo dejo aclarado.** – le aclaro a mi niña. - **Por cierto, hoy va a venir la señora James, a hacer la limpieza y a encargarse de tu hermana porque es un día especial, pero luego después que disponga los horarios y deje mi mañana libre, vas a tener que ayudar con la casa y con lo demás como lo hacías en L.A. porque el año pasado no trabajaba, pero este ya si y no me va a dar el tiempo para todo. -** la señora Estela es la que generalmente se ocupa de la casa de mi madre cuando ella está de viaje. No me gusta dejar a Lauren con otras personas, pero hoy no tengo opción, ya que ella recién entra a las 7:30 a.m. al colegio y además yo no la puedo llevar, ni hacer nuestra rutina diaria, que se basa en yo levantándola con besos por todo su rostro y preparándole su desayuno y aprontándola para ir a clases, luego llevarla y dejarla en la puerta, no sin antes darle un beso en su cabellera rubia. Lo de la casa no es tanto de mi preocupación ya que sé que Beth es responsable y no tendré problemas con ella.

 **\- Si mamá, no hay problema. –** me dice, girando los ojos, para luego darme una sonrisa divertida. A continuación, hace una pregunta que yo también me he hecho. - **Por cierto, ya te dijeron ¿quién va a ser tu ayudante?**

 **\- No, lo mantienen muy a resguardo, lo que si se es que hoy a la tarde va a llegar. -** como ya dije se lo tienen bien resguardado y eso me preocupa y me tiene nerviosa ya que aún no se con quién voy a trabajar este año. Ya que además de que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, este va a ser el primer año que hago esto y es mi regreso al campo laboral luego de haberme tomado unos meses de descanso. - **Bueno ahora, mejor junta tus cosas que ya viene llegando la señora James. –** digo cuando escucho el auto llegar.

Mientras Beth sube a su cuarto, yo recojo las cosas del desayuno, luego me arreglo mi ropa y agarro mi mochila que había dejado preparada con anterioridad en el perchero al lado de la puerta. Luego abre está y se encuentra con la señora James, una señora morena de unos 55 años de cabello negro acompañado de algunas canas y mirada tierna.

 **\- Buenas, señorita Quinn.** – saludó la afable mujer.

 **\- Hola, y ya le dije que Quinn está bien, señora James.**

 **\- Si y aun así tú me sigues diciendo Señora James. –** contesta para luego soltar una risita. Luego mueve la mirada hacia mi espalda, a la escalera me imagino, ya que escucho los pasos apresurados de mi hija. - **¡oh, pero como crecen los niños! Y no hay duda que son familiares, con lo parecidas que son, más vistiendo así. ¡Están hermosas!** – comenta la señora y debo darle la razón, al menos en lo primero, y es que Beth se me parece mucho, lo único que tiene diferente es el color de ojos y sus facciones que son de adolescente, además de que claro, viste su uniforme de porrista y carga su mochila al hombro y yo estoy con la ropa similar a el uniforme lo que cambia es que tengo una falda roja y blanca, suelta que me llega a hasta unos centímetros por arriba de las rodillas, en lugar de las cortas y rajadas que usan las porristas, también el pelo que yo lo llevo suelto y ella en una cola.

 **\- Gracias, me alegro le guste, decidí cambiar el aspecto que tienen las entrenadoras, porque el que lo sea no cambia el hecho de que deje de ser femenina, aunque déjeme decirle que también tengo un par de janes rojos, para no andar siempre de faldas, sobre todo porque ya no soy una niña. Con respecto a nuestro parecido estoy de acuerdo con usted. –** terminó de decir para luego volver la mirada hacia mi hija y sonreírle a lo que ella responde de igual manera. – **Bueno cariño, ya vamos. -** le dije, para luego ver a la mujer morena. - **Le deje todas las cosas para hacer anotada en una lista en la cocina, junto al dinero, Lauren ya tiene la ropa seleccionada, y desayuna cereales con leche, cualquier cosa no dude en llamar. Ahora nos vamos o sino llegaremos tarde.**

 **\- No se preocupe señorita Fabray queda todo en buenas manos.**

 **\- No lo dudo. –** dije, para luego mover mi mano y decir chau, junto con Beth.

Subimos al auto e hicimos el camino en silencio. Ya había pisado ese lugar siendo una exalumna y ya lo había hecho con Beth el semestre pasado, pero está vez parecía todo tan diferente, no sé si era porque iba a trabajar ahí, porque estaba Rachel, porque llevaba algo parecido a un uniforme de porrista o por todo a la vez.

Lo que si sabía es que este 2027 traía cosas nuevas. Ya veremos si serán buenas o malas.

Al llegar bajamos, nos miramos, nos sonreímos, levantamos la cabeza y caminamos hacia la cancha lado a lado. Ahí ya nos esperaban las chicas, que al verme se asombraron, yo diría que fue tanto por mi vestimenta como por mi presencia.

 **\- Hola, Soy Quinn Fabray, Abogada, Fotógrafa, ex capitana de animadoras, ex alumna de McKinley, madre de Beth y este año voy a ser su entrenadora, como también la persona a cargo del club de fotografía. –** dije en cuanto estuve en frente de ellas. - **Sé que algunas ya me conocerán, aunque intente no aparecer mucho por acá el semestre pasado, quiero decirles que voy a dar todo de mi para que este sea un gran año para las animadoras, y espero que ustedes den también su máximo esfuerzo –** me detengo para respirar y mirarlas a todas. – **Voy a llevar este club junto a otra persona, la cual aún no sé quién es, pero que voy a conocer hoy, mañana ya la conocerán ustedes o sabrán quién es porque lo escucharan por ahí. Algunas cosas van a cambiar, pero les puedo asegurar que va a ser para bien, como también les voy a asegurar que no habrá ningún tipo de favoritismo, por eso la coach Estela fue la que las eligió y no yo. Ahora quiero saber si alguna tiene alguna duda. –** veo a todas verse entre ellas, lego mirarme y negar. - **Bueno, los entrenamientos van a ser, lunes, miércoles y viernes después de clases, con una duración sujeta a cambios. Además, hoy las quiero a todas aquí, al medio día cinco minutos después de que toque el timbre del receso y traigan un slushie, y antes que piensen que es para arrojárselo a alguien les digo que no y desde ahora cualquier tipo de bullying o mal comportamiento será motivo de expulsión de las animadoras. –** les digo con la mirada que uso para intimidar y asustar - **El motivo de mi solicitud es una broma personal, de la cual les daré más detalles al medio día. Ahora, tres vueltas a la cancha y ¡BIENVENIDAS A LAS ANIMADORAS!**

Silbe, con el silbato que me había colgado en el cuello cuando venía caminando hacia la cancha, y ellas empezaron a correr. Al terminar la primera vuelta vi que Beth y Stacy, una chica morena y su co-capitana, corrían por delante del resto, lo que me enorgullecía a la segunda vuelta se les había unido otra chica y fue ver eso y recordar el "The Unholy Trinity", fue llenarme de nostalgia, porque de verdad las extrañaba, pero la distancia nos separó de a poco y ya no hablaba con ellas, aunque las quería muchísimo y las estañaba. La realidad es que las distintas situaciones y la distancia quebró su amistad, pero el cariño seguía ahí, además directamente no se hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Puck y él era el padre biológico de Beth.

La última vuelta la dio junto con las chicas y al finalizar estiraron juntas, para luego practicar unos trucos fáciles y luego las dejé retirarse, mientras yo me iba a el salón que iba a pertenecer al club de fotografía, que era también el salón de audio visual. Entre limpieza y probar todas las cosas para ver en qué estado estaban se le fue toda la mañana, por lo que le escribió un mensaje a Beth.

 _\- Averigua donde está Rachel, pero solo cuando salgas, ahora presta atención a la clase. -  
_

Sabía que mi hija no iba a ver su celular mientras el profesor estuviera hablando o ella trabajara por lo que no se sentía mal al enviarle un mensaje.

Luego se fui al vestidor de las animadoras, donde había dejado mi mochila con un vaso para slushie y una bolsa de papel rojo picado. Llenó el vaso con el papel, se arregló la ropa y el cabello, y se mantuvo esperando a las chicas.

Beth fue la primera en llegar y me dijo que Rachel estaba frente a la sala de profesores charlando con Kurt Hummel que iba a ser el compañero de la morena, por lo juntos dirigirían juntos el club glee.

Les explico a las chicas el plan y se encaminaron, ella iba delante con su posee, mirada y actitud de perra, reina abeja, como la antigua Quinn lo haría, un paso más atrás y a su derecha iba Beth, a su izquierda Stacy y las demás chicas por detrás.

Al verlas caminar como reinas y con vasos de slushies en las manos, los chicos se retiraban del camino, se asustaban y se tapaban. Cuando llego a ver a Rachel y Kurt su corazón dio un salto y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse al verlos pasar del asombro por reconocerla y verla vestida así, al terror al ver a las porristas detrás de ellas, su actitud, el vaso de slushie en su mano y su vestimenta.


End file.
